A Shocking Development
by Spider Butler
Summary: AU: Claude and Sebastian are high school students and the best of friends. Sebastian was quite the ladies man, while Claude was a book worm that focused on his studies. Claude seemed to shoot for the same team and Sebastian for the opposite, but things change when Sebastian admits his teasing of the other turned him on. Claude/Seba
1. A Shocking Development Ch 1

**A/N:** All these ideas keep popping up and I don't know what to do myself, I haven't finished a single story yet and I keep writing different things, I'm sorry. _ Oh, a new idea hit me as well, my first mpreg fiction... White Rabbit Sebastian pregnant... And I'm not sure who to make the father. Any suggestions? Claude, William or Grell? Or a slim chance, Older Ciel that appears in the second Wonderland episode?

**Warnings:** Language, suggestions to sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

* * *

Amber eyes traced over the glass held lightly with in the owner's hand, the other was circling the rim slowly. The night was going to drag on slowly and the man could already feel it. A small sigh passed through pale lips and those amber eyes closed for a moment. School started the next day and Claude could only guess what would happen and was dreading the thought. He enjoyed his alone time and being in school again would throw off what the young man from the routine he had worked his way into once school let out last time. Claude would have to adjust his schedule once again to get back into the flow of things.

Another sigh passed his lips and his head leaned back into the soft cushion behind his head. Even if going back there would ensue meeting old friends again that he had little contact with over the summer, he wasn't looking forward to it. Thoughts circled around of seeing his best friend though, Sebastian Michaelis. Even though he had come over just a few days ago, he wanted to see him again, and Claude was hoping to see him without a piece of arm candy on his arm when he saw him at school. He was always such a ladies man, having one girl after the next attached to his arm

Claude tapped out a light tune on his cup, mentally thinking over just how many women Sebastian has had on his arm and how many he would go through this year. By what he knew, Sebastian was single at the moment but he knew that was due to change soon enough when they entered school. But even so, the two males would still have time to hang out despite the setbacks that Sebastian had that came with having a girl on his arm. It was at least a month or two of a period at the longest that Sebastian remained single the shortest time had been a few hours before another girl dropped in place of his last ex.

None of the relationships Sebastian had lasted long, the longest Claude remembered was half a year and Sebastian ended up splitting from her, but he wouldn't tell Claude the reason why he had. Everything between him and the girl was going great then he received a call from Sebastian announcing that he was single again. After her, Sebastian started calling and announcing his singleness to Claude each time after a few days after he had dropped the girl. Claude supposed it was simply because even though Sebastian put up a strong front when he felt he didn't want the girl but felt bad after he dumped her and Claude helped ease the little pain it caused the other male.

Sebastian never seemed like he was able to find the right woman for him and Claude new for a fact that Sebastian didn't sleep with them then just leave them. Sebastian wasn't that type of man and Claude knew that well. He wasn't like that despite how much of a flirt he was. If he was as so bold to say; Claude would go so far to state that Sebastian had never had intercourse with any of them.

Though why Sebastian broke up with them remained a mystery to him. This was always something that turned in his head, thinking on the subject gave him something to focus on rather than the day that was coming up. And now that he was thinking on this, time seemed to be passing faster than he realized. Despite how long they new each other, and how long they had been friends, Claude couldn't find information from just the surface, he would have to dig in and try and coax it out, but he knew it would be a struggle to do such things.

Claude sighed once more, third time that night as he shifted in his seat and brought his drink up to his lips, sipping on the beverage before slowly opening up his eyes. They scanned over to the the clock that adorned the wall and pursed his lips. "11:30, maybe I should get some sleep," he muttered to himself and stood off the plush couch and wandered off to the kitchen, with one last drink out of the cup, the alcohol was washed away down the drain and the cup was washed, dried, and put away.

Even though being 19, it didn't stop Claude from having a few drinks now and then, he looked a bit older for his age anyway. If Claude would say so himself, he believed he looked at least 23. It wasn't some thing he was particularly proud of but found it to be some what useful at times, he just hoped that the real age and his looks wouldn't stay different as he got older, he didn't want to like 50 when he was 46 or even older than that. But perhaps the older looks only passed with how Claude presented himself. Claude was a stoic, patient man, one that can be mean and cruel if it was needed. He seemed to toss himself around as a businessy type of guy, a total opposite of Sebastian. But the two of them somehow made friends.

Claude wasn't sure how it even happened. The two of them had never looked in each other's paths before, they both were on different levels. Sebastian was on the popularity list while Claude listed with those determined to have an education and get passed school so they could get a better job and have a plane set out for their future. In all odds considered he could be called a nerd. He never really did anything that didn't consider his studies and wasn't great with socializing skills just yet, he still was working on that attribute then. Despite having the face and body of someone who usually didn't belong in that category. Many people have tried to hit on him, but he always made rejections. To women especially.

Sebastian coaxed Claude out of his shell throughout the time they knew each other, and now Claude felt as though he could speak freely to almost anyone. Though he still remained reserved unless the situation called for him not to be or if he had something on mind that he needed to get off of his chest or by a means of hearing a conversation he was interested in.

Before he dwelled any further, Claude pulled himself from his thoughts, if he kept on, night probably would have passed him by with no sleep to speak of. He really didn't need to be sleepy and grumpy on the first day to school. He pursed his lips slightly before turning away from the sink and headed out the door to walk towards his bedroom. Once there, he sat down on the bed, removing his top before laying down and removing his bottoms. He pulled his comforter over him and tossed onto his side and closed his eyes. He took the fetal position and laid there silently until sleep finally took him.

**.:|A Shocking Development|:.**

A quiet rung around him while on his way to school, the only sound was the wind blowing and the birds tweeting, and not too far off the sounds of traffic could be heard. Claude could also hear as his fine dressed shoes as they tapped against the pavement. His head leaned back slightly to look up at the slowly brightening sky, school would be in session in thirty minutes, plenty of time to get there.

A hand moved over his mouth and he yawned then proceeded to rub at his eyes, still waking himself from last night while he slowly passed a over familiar house. He paused for a moment and looked at the house, a sigh moved through his lips at thinking that maybe Sebastian would come out and walk with him to school, but he knew that was a long shot, for all he knew Sebastian could have already started walking to school, or found a ride to take him, that or he took the bus. Claude doubted that though, despite Sebastian loving to have attention on him, a bus was way over crowded for his tastes, Sebastian himself told him this much. The whole school was head over heels with how gorgeous the man was or how talented he was. He knew that even some of the straight guys in school would probably reconsider if Sebastian had shown interest in him.

Everyone seemed captured by that man except for Claude. Which was a shock to many people because Claude was openly gay. That was all thanks to Sebastian blurting it out during class one day that Claude was gay with Claude there to confirm it and it quickly circulated throughout the school. Some people even asked him if he was interested in Sebastian and if that was why he hung around the man so much in hopes of getting with him despite his being straight. Claude would always say no, that he had no interest in the younger male that involved more than a friendship. That's all they were. Friends. Simple. It would be pointless to hope for such things knowing that he was straight. He knew he had no chance and wasn't stupid to believe that he did.

They were just friends. Simple.

"Hey, Earth to Claude..!" a familiar voice called, waving a hand in front of his face. Claude flinched and backed slightly into the body of the owner of the hand, having abruptly been pulled from his thoughts from that action. He heard a small, "ooph" behind him then went to move off to the side before the arm that was used to wave a hand in front of his face moved down and around his waist, holding him there. "Hey there, buddy. You were staring pretty intensely at my house, something on your mind?" Sebastian's voice was directly spoke into his ear and Claude tensed as a reaction to having a loud tone be used so close to his ear. He shook his head a little and reached down, removing the other's arm from around him just to have the other swing and wrap around him, a small chuckle moving passed his lips.

"What? You want me to let go?" he questioned and angled himself slightly to adjust to the taller male, sliding a leg up his thigh, hooking his leg on his hip and ground his hips into Claude's backside. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from the other man and quickly turned around to face him. "What are you doing, Sebastian?!" he demanded and Sebastian just chuckled. "Didn't like it?" he teased and smirked, tilting his head off to the side, raising a hand to tap at his chin, the other coming up to support his elbow.

"Why do you always do weird things like that?" Claude grumbled and looked off to the side, not answering his question. He knew it was only a joke that Sebastian played, just to get under Claude's skin, to tease him for being gay. He's gotten used to the notion for over the three years that Sebastian knew he was gay, but it still didn't make it any less awkward to have him do things like that. He was just happy he didn't take things too far in school like he just did out here. He didn't want others to think he was interested despite the advances that Sebastian made toward him. Everyone knew they were jokes. It's been that way for three years. Even to the freshmen it was a joke, it quickly spread across that Sebastian didn't really like men, he just played with his friend about it.

The two of them had been friends since freshman year and it wasn't until sophomore that Sebastian found out about this. And ever since then he had been playing this game. Though to do such a bold thing in public was odd. Anyone could have seen that just then. Claude quickly looked around to make sure no one did and Sebastian laughed as he did so. "Don't worry so much, Claude. No one was out here to see me hump you. Everything is fine," he reassured and then moved by the other man's side, pivoted to be facing the way the other was and hooked arms with him. "Shall we head to school now?" he suggested and Claude glared slightly at him. "Yes... We shall," Claude responded and turned with Sebastian and started walking to school with their arms linked together like this.

"You should wait for me to come out more often so we can walk to school together," Sebastian suggested and leaned on the other male slightly. "That was really cute of you, you know. Standing out of my house, waiting for me to come out..." he continued on to say and sighed softly while his eyes stayed directly in front of him. Claude snorted and rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know you were home, I wasn't waiting for you. I just happened to pause there while thinking," he corrected and received a smirk from the other male.

Garnet eyes pierced into him and he chuckled before looking away. "I always see you walk by my house before I left. Well... Most of the time anyway. Other times I suppose you were late and we ended up walking to school together," he I formed and stared off as they continued to walk on. "Yes, I know and yes, it I was running kinda late those times. But I never knew when you left and the like, so you could have been gone while I was standing there, how was I to know you were there?" Claude retorted and Sebastian pursed his lips slightly as a response for the moment.

"I'm not certain. But maybe your undying sexual interest in me keeps you alerted," he teased and smirked at the slightly taller male. Claude's eyes narrowed at him and he snorted once again. "You have a strange imagination if you think I'm sexually attracted to you. If you don't recall I usually throw you off when you make your advances on me. If anything, I believe it's you that has a sexual interest in me," he countered and Sebastian's eyes widened only a little at his accusation. Now it was Claude's turn to smirk, but it faded away when he felt a hand cup his groin and rub softly. "What if I do, Claude...?" the younger male questioned and pressed closer, rubbing a bit harder on the area, "What would you do if I wanted to fuck you silly?"

Chills were being sent up his spine at the feeling Sebastian was rubbing into his crotch and his jaw clenched. He willed himself to ignore the feeling and glared. He wasn't going to play into this game. He allowed Sebastian to keep rubbing for a few seconds longer before he pushed the other male away. "Stop it, Michaelis. I've already had enough of your games today..." he warned and continued to walk, not looking over his shoulder to see if the other was following. He knew he was, he could hear the soft thud of those combat boots he was so fond of.

Moments went by before Sebastian moved forward and grabbed ahold of Claude's wrist, forcing him to come to a halt he pulled him back just as he was turning to question why he had stopped him. His eyes widened as his hand was placed on the younger man's groin, his hand was forced to cup the bulge in his pants and he rubbed against his hand a little, a small bit of a blush came to Sebastian's face at the feel.

Claude was shocked for the lack of better words, his hand remained there as Sebastian clutched it for the moment and watched as his friend ground into his hand, feeling the bulge form more, the hardness of it waking as he rolled his hips against the hand he had placed there. A small moan passed Sebastian's lips, taking that Claude hadn't pulled away as a sign that it was okay to continue and he rubbed his half hard arousal against Claude's hand more. This made Claude gasp and pull his hand away. He heard Sebastian groan in disappointment now that the hand he had been using to pleasure himself had been taken away. Claude watched as the other man looked down at the noticeable bulge within his pants then his eyes scanned up to look at Claude to see him turned away and his hands clenched at his sides.

The older male couldn't believe that had just happened. He couldn't bring himself to do it. This wasn't right. Sebastian wasn't like that. He didn't get turned on by men. That wasn't something Sebastian did, even if he did force sexual situations on Claude. Sebastian was a ladies man. He always had been. What just happened... It... It didn't happen at all. Claude was just imagining things. Yeah... That was it. He was imagining things again... Claude would admit of thinking of Sebastian now and then like that time and time again, but never aloud to anyone of course, but he did admit to himself that he had. He's jerked off to the thought of his friend a few times. The man was attractive...

Claude was interested in him but he kept it locked away, far back in the recesses of his mind. Thought himself as dreaming and that he would soon wake up. Such a vivid dream though... He swallowed harshly and Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts and the awkward silence he just noticed settled around them. "I'm... Sorry," he said and just as Claude was about to say it was alright, he started speaking again, "I've... Been feeling kinda strange lately, Claude... I..." he trailed, unsure of how to explain this.

Claude shook his head slightly and swallowed again before he started to walk and could feel a shocked face looking at him. He heard the thud of the other's boots chase after him and grab his arm, forcing him to a stop again and kept a firm grip. "Listen to me damn it, Claude!" Sebastian shouted in an angry tone and forced Claude to turn towards him. "Look, I've been feeling a little odd since last year... You remember Mey-Rin right? That girl I was with for almost a year?" he questions and watched as Claude slowly nodded at him. Sebastian nodded in return and then looked off for a moment. "Well... You know how everything was going with her, everything was good until up to that point. That day she... Invited me to her home to have a little... Fun. You know? Sex. And well-" he was cut off by Claude covering the other man's mouth.

"Look... We can have this conversation after school, alright? We'll go to my house and continue it there, okay?" he suggested and sighed, looking off to the side as Sebastian's eyes dulled a little with a pained expression. Claude gave a small smile as Sebastian nodded a little, but the look held firm. A soft caress of his cheek before he pulled away with shock of what he had done, but a Sebastian was back to clinging on his arm like he had after the little while they had first started walking, but this time he actually held onto it tightly, like he was scared to let go. Today was going to be a long day...


	2. A Shocking Development Ch 2

**A/N:** Yay, second chapter, I debated on whether or not to put smut in this chapter or not enjoy. x3 No smut, save that for the next chapter. =w=

**Warnings:** Language, sexual themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

The day was going by as any normal 'Welcome Back to School' day as ever, Claude found that he and Sebastian shared the majority of classes away from each other. Much to his dismay, he was hopping the two of them had classes together, he even went as far as to choose the classes the other male had as electives, and they did indeed get those together. Claude was the first to each of the classes of the two of them. He found Sebastian immediately take a seat next to him when he came in the room. They had at least two classes together but Claude knew Sebastian would pull strings to get their classes aligned. That's how it happened every year after freshman year.

In the next semester Sebastian pulled around to have classes with the older male for the rest of the year and Claude wouldn't have it any other way either. The two of them were practically inseparable, and it was all on Sebastian's end that allows this. Sebastian had the quirks to get people to bend to what he wants and he boasted on this fact. Claude was used to having Sebastian in classes with him, even if there was a seating chart, he would somehow get the teacher to allow him to sit by Claude if he wasn't already. The two of them were close... But Claude didn't allow any romantic feelings for Sebastian to sprout. He pushed them back far and deep, killed them because he knew Sebastian would never like him like that.

They were friends, nothing more. Right? He wasn't so sure of that anymore and his mind had been reeling throughout the classes they didn't have together the first day. This morning, Sebastian was getting turned on by teasing Claude, he even put Claude's hand on his crotch so he could feel it. Then proceeded to hump at his hand to further arouse himself. Feeling he's repressed bubbled around and he forced himself to shove them back down. Sebastian... Sebastian was straight. Claude couldn't have him that way.

A hand tapped on Claude's shoulder and He blinked, looking toward Sebastian who sat beside him. "You were thinking again..." he smirked a little and held out his hand. "Gimme your schedule so I can request to change mine already. Claude blinked before realization dawned on him. "Oh, right, sorry," he cleared his throat awkwardly and dug around in his messenger bag while Sebastian pulled out a piece of paper and pen to copy it for his request of class changes. Claude handed it off to him and Sebastian scanned over the paper before started to copy, classes, what period they were and who the teacher was and he smiled to himself when he finished, slipping the schedule back to Claude who tucked it away.

"I think this year will be a good one, what do you think, Claude?" Sebastian asked and Claude shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not certain. I was dreading when it was creeping it's way around the corner. The only good reason there is of coming here is the education and... You," he admitted and glanced toward the other male who smirked at him. "I suppose you have a point there," he agreed and scooted his chair close to Claude's, moving his arms around his neck from the side and leaned forward, nipping his ear. A shudder ran through Claude and he pushed the other, who clung to him, determined on not being pushed away. That was until the teacher called them out and Sebastian removed himself, chuckling softly.

Claude however had a tiny bit of a blush on his face and he crossed his arms on the table before setting his head down on them. Eyes were on them, Claude was used to it, but he didn't feel like standing to be looked at at the moment. Not with the thoughts coiling around in his head. Sebastian patted Claude's back, giggling a little to himself. "Sorry, Faustus, I couldn't resist after you said such a thing," he teased and Claude shot a glare towards him.

The bell rung just at that moment and class was dismissed. Sebastian stood and jerked Claude up with him, giving him enough time to sling his messenger back over his shoulder and for himself to put on his back pack and then proceeded to grab Claude's hand and drag him with him the the office and presented himself to the woman in charge of the class changes who recognized him immediately and chuckled to herself. "Here to have a class request change again, Mr. Michaelis?" she asked and Sebastian smirked himself and pulled on Claude's arm. "Next semester, just put me in all the classes this fellow has," he stated and handed over the paper he wanted his classes to be changed to.

"Ah, he's the reason you requested your class changes?" she questioned and rose a brow and Sebastian nodded with this. "I want classes with my bestest buddy," he beamed and the woman giggled to herself and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll keep it in mind to have your classes aligned with Mister...?"

"Faustus. Claude Faustus," Claude answered as the woman looked at him for an answer and she nodded a little before jotting down a message to herself on Sebastian's request paper. "It'll maybe take a few days, but you can be sure you'll have the same classes as him by the week's end, Michaelis," she said and Sebastian smiled. "Thank you so much for this," he said and hugged onto Claude's arm, "We'll be off now, have home work and stuff to do you know?" he kept that smile and to woman nodded and Sebastian proceeded to pull Claude out of the room.

"Okay... We're going to your house, right? Like you said?" he questioned and Claude nodded his agreement. Even though he had a dreading feeling that he might regret this later. "Some of the freshmen looked pretty cute this year, what do you think?" Sebastian randomly brought up the subject as they were walking and Claude shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't bother to look at them," he responded and Sebastian snorted. "Right, right, the 'I'm not interested in looking at people' thing," Sebastian recalled and hugged onto his arm tighter and he looked toward Claude. "Do you think you can make something to eat while we're there? Or I could make something, because we both know my cooking is better," he stated and smirked as the other's lip twitched in annoyance.

"You do not cook better than me, Sebastian," he said this and the younger man pushed at him a little. "Of course I do silly, we both know it and you're just in denial," he teased and Claude pushed him back. "I think it's you that's in denial," he stated. "How about a cook off before we actually talk about what I want to with you?" Sebastian suggested and Claude glared a little. "You're on," he confirmed.

**.:|A Shocking Development|:.**

In Claude's home, the smell of food was heavy and both himself and Sebastian were sitting at the table, munching on the food they had made as a result of the cook off. There was no other judge besides the two of them, so no one would really win this fight if there wasn't and they would just keep going around in circles. They had for the past three years in a half. But Claude always thought Sebastian was better even if he didn't want to admit it.

The two of them were making idle talk as they ate, the conversation consisting of what they did over the summer when they weren't hanging out with each other and then slipping off into other areas on how school was going to be for the two of them and the conversation continued to slip around and go off to different subjects, leading from one thing to the next. It wasn't really surprising for the two of them to slop from what they were originally talking about and end up somewhere totally different, it happened between the two of them all the time and when one of them noticed they would point it out and laugh.

"How did we get from talking about our summer activities to condoms?" Claude asked him and Sebastian blinked, pausing for a moment to think on that. "You know... I'm not really certain any more," he laughed and leaned back a bit in his seat and Claude soon joined him in his laughter. Getting onto something so off topic always humored them in some sort of way. Neither of them were sure exactly why, but it just was. But going off subject usually meant they had a lot to talk about, though the mood slowly died down and silence moved over them when they finished their plates.

Sebastian cleared his throat, breaking the momentary silence. "I think you win... This time," he said gesturing to the plates and Claude snorted, but soon smirked afterward. "Oh really? You're letting me win this time?" he questioned and Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Only this time. I liked your dish more than mine," Sebastian said this with a pouting look upon his face then looked off.

Claude just continued to smirk and cross his arms over his chest triumphantly, but as the silence dragged on once more Claude stood up from his seat and gathered their plates they used. "Do you want another drink?" he asked, pausing beside him. The nod gave him confirmation and he nodded in return, heading over to the sink to take care of the dishes and put away the left overs. Claude was a clean and sanitary man and he wouldn't take kindly to leaving things out to make his home dirty.

As he finished Claude moved back to the table to pour more of the wine they were sharing to discover Sebastian had already done it and he took his seat that was across Sebastian's. He watched as Sebastian sipped on his beverage, avoiding eye contact with Claude. The older pursed his lips before picking up his own cup and sipping on it as well.

The silence was heavy and Claude shifted in his seat a little. His mind wandered over to the issue Sebastian wanted to talk to him about and he sighed. This was so like him. He always waited until Claude asked him when something was bothering him and never approached the subject himself. A few more moments of silence passed and half of his drink was gone before Claude caved under the silence.

"Something on your mind?" he asked and crimson eyes moved over to look at Claude. They seemed to be processing whether or not he wanted to actually talk about it. He sighed softly before actually starting to speak. "Earlier... What we were talking about while going to school. I'll start off from there," he said and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay... So around the time Mey-Rin and I broke up, she invited me over to her house to... Get more intimate with me, you know? To take the next step of our relationship. I was... Enjoying it when it first started out, but then... She took my hand I guess because I was avoiding it, but she put my hand on her vagina and I..." he trailed, swallowing hard. He looked embarrassed and his hands clenched up. He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence and Claude rose a brow at this.

"Did her vagina turn you off?" he asked and leaned forward slightly, seeming a bit interested in this. Sebastian flinched at his words but continued, not exactly confirming, but Claude knew the answer by his reaction. "Things still progressed from there and I had her on the bed, aroused and ready for me but I... I could get an erection for her. Her body... The way she looked... I just... I couldn't get it up, looking at her body made me feel weird and I felt kind of sick..?" he whined and bowed his head. "It didn't feel right to be in that position with her, Claude. And after a few minutes of just... Standing there with no success I dumped her and ran after getting dressed. About half way home is when I called you... Claude... Is there something wrong with me?" he asked, his eyes swimming with failure.

A breath left Claude's lips and he shook his head slightly, leaning back a little. It wasn't weird to be repulsed by a woman's sexual organs, Hell, Claude knew he was. Women weren't his thing at all. He's always looked after the male gender instead of the female. He knew he was gay when his mind started to register people as attractive. He shook his self from his thoughts and forced himself to focus on a Sebastian again. "Did you consider that maybe that you just weren't into her as you thought you were?" he questioned and Sebastian frowned a little more. "Yeah, I have thought about it, but other women I've been invited to sleep with have had the same result with me. My mind always shut away from anything sexual when aquatinted with their... Sexual places," he stated and took a sip from his drink instead of hitting the table like he had wanted to. Claude could tell he wanted to hit something for his failures. "What's wrong with me, Claude? Why can't I...?"

A few moments of silence passed between them then finally Claude spoke up. "Well... Maybe vaginas aren't your cup of tea, Sebastian," he suggested and Sebastian tensed a little while Claude looked down at the table before he continued, "Maybe you don't find the lower anatomy of a woman attractive."

"...Maybe you're right. I don't believe I am attracted to that part... But Claude... What would you suggest that I am into?" he pressed, trying to get an idea, or so Claude thought, as to why he didn't want a woman, what he /was/ into. Little did he know that wasn't the deal at all. Sebastian was just trying to fish the other male into a trap.

Silence pressed again, but a Claude found the idea he came up with to be amusing. There was no way he was into that, but he couldn't help it. "Cock? Maybe you like dicks more than vaginas," he suggested and Sebastian blushed a little that Claude was being so blunt with his words, those were Claude's thoughts, but the reality was that he blushed because a Claude had pointed it out and com firmed him and he leaned back a little, seeming to be contemplating this.

Why he was thinking about this when going as so far as to hump his hand, rub Claude's crotch and not to mention his backside and get aroused over those small things didn't really settle with him. Then his mind snapped for a moment. He got horny so easy by just those little things. Humping his rear, rubbing Claude and the forced rubbing of Claude's hand on his crotch...

As this settled in his mind he felt hands on his shoulders and Claude looked up at his friend. He watched as the other man leaned closer and Claude placed hands on his chest. It was hard and firm under his fingertips and Claude had to ignore how nice it felt under the pads of his fingers. "What are you doing?" Claude questioned him and Sebastian tilted his head off to the side with that question. "I'm testing the waters," he said nonchalantly, and smiled down at him. Claude flinched slightly at the look on his face, he could see gears turning in that head of his, a plan bubbling up in his head and Claude didn't like it. He felt a bit uncomfortable at his position and Claude looked off to the side.

"Cut it out Sebastian, I'm not in the mood to play your game. We are supposed to be talking about your problem, now go sit down so we can get to the bottom of it," Claude stated and pushed against his chest. He didn't want Sebastian so close to him, not after all the things that were presented. He couldn't accept it, he couldn't believe that Sebastian was actually interested in him like this. It put his mind all out of whack and emotions were thrown about him.

Sebastian paused for a moment and smirked a bit at him. "I would try and get to the bottom of my problem, but he's being stubborn. You are my problem, Claude. I want you," Sebastian claimed and pushed himself self forward despite Claude's attempt to push him away. Lips crashed into his own and there was a clinking of teeth as they connected because Sebastian had tried so hard to kiss him. It hurt, though once he had his lips firmly on Claude's own, his arms relaxed a little, he didn't kiss him back, however, and allowed Sebastian to do all the work. His motions were fluid with practiced ease despite how Claude proceeded to give nothing in return.

Those lips were soft, Sebastian's... Claude always thought they looked soft, and wandered how they would feel on his own and now they were, they were softer than what Claude had thought them to be, and they felt so nice against his own. He let a tiny whimper move passed his lips, unable to hold himself any longer, he kissed back. The kiss soon became heated and Sebastian pressed himself closer, straddling the older male's lap as he pressed himself against him. Claude could already feel the forming bulge in Sebastian's pants and blushed with knowing that he was causing this to the younger male. Sebastian _did_ want him. And it was evident by that piece of his anatomy.

A small moan passed Claude's lips at the feel of Sebastian sucking on his bottom lip then pulled on it a little before kissed him again. It was hot and Claude could barely keep his breath through his nose. Sebastian swiped his tongue over Claude's lips and his mouth eagerly opened up and Sebastian's tongue slipped inside. There a battle ensued, one for dominance over the other's mouth. A sensual dance between them as they also tried to force the other into submission. Hands roamed over Sebastian's chest and a moan passed his lips, retorting with running his hands along Claude's sides which earned a moan back at him. Claude could feel himself becoming aroused as well.

The two of them slowly started picking clothes off each other and once shirts were off, Claude forced Sebastian to stand up. This made him gasp in surprise and he looked at the other male that soon followed in suit to stand. "We're not doing this here..." Claude simply stated and a grin came back to Sebastian's face instantly and he nodded a bit and pressed against him, enrapturing his lips with his own again as he pushed the other male out of the kitchen, only pausing here and there to make sure he was going in the right direction. He lead Claude back into his room and then proceeded to push him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. And proceeded to kiss and touch at the older man below him and he did the same back to him. The air around them was heating up, and it was hearing up fast...


	3. A Shocking Development Ch 3

**A/N:** A new chapter. :D I hope you all like it. Smut filled galore for all you crazy fan girls/boys.~ Plus some story. ; v ;

**Warnings:** Language, Smut

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

* * *

Claude shuddered at the feel of Sebastian pinching a nipple and he moaned, jerking slightly and rubbing their groins together on accident. It caused the both of them to gasp as their bulging areas rubbed against each other. The next time it happened, Sebastian did it on purpose before he started to rub against him entirely on purpose. "Nng... This feels good," Claude heard Sebastian say this and found himself rocking his hips back against the other man and he moaned in agreement. They rubbed and rutted against each other with steady snaps of their hips, making sure the feeling was good and created a delicious friction between them despite the pants that blocked them. Their actions brought them on to full hardness and it was, so to say, painful to stay inside their pants.

A tug at his pants made Sebastian gasp and he swallowed before he nodded and helped remove his pants and boxers and they proceeded to do the same thing for Claude. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Claude's cock and couldn't help but feel compelled to wrap his hand around the impressive length. Tonight promised to be an exciting adventure for the both of them.

Despite Claude's lusting body, his thoughts were trailing around in his head. All of this was bringing up buried emotions. Feelings he had forced to the back of his mind, feelings he had crushed and killed because he was certain Sebastian would never like him like this. Doubt started to whirl around him... What if this was all just a joke? An act...? Even though Sebastian was obviously aroused, that didn't mean he actually liked him. He could just be playing him as a fool like he always does. And the last moment, Sebastian would be gone.

If this was indeed just a joke, Sebastian was taking it too far. He could feel his heart pound in his chest with the rising pleasure that built between the two of them and the pain of this thought weighing heavy on it.

A small hiss passed his lips at their erections rubbed against one another. He felt a hand wrap around both lengths and start to stroke at them, giving a better friction between the two of them. Their hips still bucked to slide against each other, soft moans or grunts moving through both sets of equally pale lips.

Then it stopped. Sebastian's hand moved away from the throbbing meat and leaned back a little. Claude's eyes opened and looked to his friend who was examining his body, trying to decide what he wanted to do with him, or so Claude thought, another part of him as worried the other male would leave him there to take care of his need on his own when the other had caused it to him. But that wasn't the case.

Claude felt a hand travel up his inner thigh and brush between his cheeks. Amber eyes widened in shock at the feeling and his mouth gapped when the digit slid over his ring of muscle. It twitched under just that simple touch and Sebastian chuckled. A shudder ran through Claude as Sebastian prodded at the hole Claude guessed Sebastian had intentions of sticking his cock inside. Taking the initiative... For now, that is if they were to do this again.

The future leading on from this point was fuzzed off to Claude, he didn't know what was going to happen after this. If it was a joke, Claude more than likely wouldn't talk to Sebastian for a while, or at least try not to. This was a cruel joke to be playing. If this was simply just to fuck, Claude could stand that for a while. Sexual tensions were built high for him and he wanted Sebastian. He wanted him and it didn't matter what position he was in. Top or bottom, he didn't care, he wanted the other male. The friend he has had for over four years... The one that teased him for being gay practically everyday by preforming homosexual situations with him. The man who left him feeling needy with each touch he made on his body despite the joke it was only meant to be. The man who Claude wished to hold in his arms, to kiss, to love...

He wanted it all.

Sebastian was the only one Claude wanted and it was only now that he had realized just how much had lusted after and loved his close friend. Anyone he had been with was always compared to Sebastian... He found himself out by his second boyfriend since being friends with Sebastian. Those relationships usually lasted longer than what Sebastian had. The second boyfriend lasted from the summer of freshman year to the middle of the next school year. Through that relationship, Sebastian found out Claude pitched for the same team. The younger male rarely ever seen him with his so called 'boyfriend'. And the reason they broke up was because of Sebastian.

The guy he was with at the time saw what Sebastian did to Claude after figuring out he was gay and he didn't like it. He confronted him for it and made him choose between the two of them. Sebastian would never do such a thing as he did. Sebastian wouldn't make him choose between someone who flirted with Claude and himself if they were together. Though he did know Sebastian was a bit of a jealous type... But so was he. Claude chose Sebastian over his boyfriend, and therefore ending their relationship. He would rather have a friend that was always there for him than a boyfriend that restricted him simply because someone was being a little too touchy. Though... Claude couldn't say he wouldn't act the same especially if a Sebastian was his. He would want him to touch others... May be was simply because Claude didn't want to preserve a relationship with his boyfriend if it meant loosing Sebastian. Sebastian was the closest person to him. Claude did not want to give that up for anything.

During that time, the games were only just starting to play out. Sebastian met Claude's boyfriend on one or two occasions, Claude could tell his current boyfriend at the time didn't like Sebastian already and bluntly went out of his way to tell Claude he didn't want to go around him. He could understand that... But after meeting Claude's boyfriend, the games only had just begun. There were no too intimate touches just yet. Only simple gestures, a kiss on the cheek, nose, chin, and forehead. Tight hugs, random caresses of the thighs... That was all for then and his little boyfriend did not like it. And for this reason it escalated to the point of the choice and it ended. Claude was upset from there a little while but the sadness did not last long with Sebastian by his side. The man could always make him smile, even in his shittiest moods.

Claude felt a finger wiggle around inside of him and he moaned, drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the younger male who had his brow raised. "Are you tired? You looked like you zoned out," he said and leaned down, "Should I wake you further? Or let you sleep and take care of my own problem?" A wet tongue flicked out over his ear and Claude shuddered, arching his back slightly.

"N-no... I'm awake," he said this and licked his lips, "I was just thinking is all." Claude admitted and reached down, taking hold of Sebastian's member and stroked it. Sebastian shuddered above him and pushed his finger inside the older male further, causing him to hiss out in pain as the finger stretched him. "N-nngh... Sebastian... Reach into the top drawer and grab that tube," he said and gestured toward the nightstand beside the bed.

Sebastian rose a brow at him but then smirked. "You told me to never look in that drawer, and now you want me to? I am curious of what you're hiding in there...~" he teased and retracted his finger and reached over a soft moan passing him as Claude still stroked his dick. Claude watched as Sebastian opened up the drawer and looked inside and reached in it, an embarrassed blush came about his face when Sebastian produced a vibrator instead of the tube he had told him to get.

"Really, Claude?" Sebastian smirked and chuckled softly, bringing it down and hitting Claude's face lightly with it. "I wonder how many times you've used this..." he said and prodded his lips with it. Claude turned his head off to the side and squeezed particularly hard on the member he was holding. A small hiss moved through Sebastian's lips at this and he grunted. "You could have just told me to put it back," he mumbled and placed the toy back in the drawer and grabbed the tube and looked over it.

"I think squeezing you here..." he trailed and squeezed lightly then continued stroking, "...has had you do what I wanted easier than me telling you to do it." Claude stated and smirked up at him when Sebastian looked at him slightly wide eyed and a scowl move over his face. A soft chuckle passed Claude and Sebastian snorted and leaned down, smashing his own lips into the older male's.

A sound that mimicked a purr moved through Claude and he felt the other above him shudder and the hard male equipment twitch in his hand over that simple noise and it made a smirk come to his lips once again. Sebastian pulled his head back after a couple seconds and opened the tube he grabbed from the drawer and squeezed some of the slick substance out onto his fingers, putting a generous amount on all three fingers he was going to use to stretch Claude.

Sebastian knew what the stuff was for... Claude was glad for that. Better than to have to show him how to spread it on his fingers. Claude leaned his head back slightly when feeling a slick finger press against his ring of muscle between his ass cheeks and shuddered when it circled around the area. The older male spread his legs open even more to allow him better access and cringed a little when Sebastian laughed at him but that face twisted to one of slight shock, only slight, as the finger slipped inside of him easily this time.

It didn't hurt really since it was already pressed open not that long ago plus the lube that was addressed to the fingers. Though... The sensation was odd. He hasn't been on the submissive end in a long while, not since his last boyfriend and that was about a year and a half ago. Once it reached the middle of the school year it would have been two. Even then Claude was hardly ever topped.

Claude was single for nearly two years while Sebastian still dated girls left and right. In honesty, Claude felt resentment every time the younger male brought his girlfriend around him. Though, like everything, he chopped and killed those feelings, burying them in the back of his mind. Though... Claude could not say that he didn't have fun over the time he was single. He had a few one night stands with some guys at school, never did he look back at those other guys after he was done with them though. A simple taste of them. Booty calls. Only did he venture back to one was if he liked their style in med and they suited his fancy.

Claude was sort of acting like Sebastian in a way there... Not exactly, but it was similar in ways. He would persuade the men he knew would fall for Sebastian if he beckoned into his own hand. Despite not being one good with words, he managed to get them to come home with him to have a night of fun. He's learned some smooth talk from his younger friend. A devilish tongue slipped over Claude's own and he used this to seduce others. These guys only usually got one night with him because he, in truth, was using them for pleasure. It was an experiment for some of the guys, and Claude only took the step to actually push them in the direction of trying it with others and state his own sexual desires.

Sebastian on the other hand dated girl after girl, persuaded them into his hand then dumped them like they were nothing. Claude trusted his words that he never touched any of them, now especially after his explanation of how he handled the situation with Mey-Rin when they were taking that step forward. Sebastian was chaste, despite his masturbating habits. Claude only knew of those over unfortunate phone calls Claude assumed to have been butt dials...

A gasped passed pale lips, pulling the golden eyed man from his thoughts as a second finger was added and stretched him further and he continued to let out those small noises as Sebastian scissored his fingers inside the hole to stretch it even more. "Hey Claude...?" Sebastian asked him and those amber eyes opened to look up at those rubies of eyes above him in question. "...Nn... Can you start rubbing the lube on me too?" he asked this and felt the edge of the tube nudge against his hand.

Claude paused for a moment before nodding a little bit and taking the tube from his hand after unwrapping it from the cock it was pumping. His hands moved up to where he could see him before squirting some of it out on his hand then closed it while the hand holding the tube set it off to the side from them then the other dipped down and gripped him once again, pumping and in the process, smeared the slick substance along his length. Sebastian moaned above him while adding a third finger to Claude's hole, moving them to stretch him even further than they were.

"Claude... Did you know, many a time I have though about doing this with you? Though... I never thought you would actually let me top you on a first run in," he teased and Claude snorted, looking off before a particular movement inside of him made him moan out a bit loudly. That got a raised brow from Sebastian and he tilted his head off to the side. "Hm...? What, did I touch that special place?" Sebastian smirked and wiggled his fingers around inside of him in search of that spot. It took a moment but he did indeed find it.

A grunt and a shaken shudder ran through Claude's body as his fingers pressed into that spot and he heard Sebastian laugh over him again before withdrawing his fingers and pushing them in again just to brush up against that spot inside of him. Claude moaned, his ministrations on the other's member stopped in favor of his own pleasure, he was sure he got the other man well enough anyway.

Sebastian kept thrusting his fingers, purposefully rubbing over that spot and causing the older man to moan and squirm beneath him. It was a sight to behold... Claude looked helpless in his position and with that look on his face... It completed the helpless look that Claude was setting. It was not on purpose, no. Claude was in the throes of his passion as Sebastian's fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves that brought him the most pleasure on each inward pass.

"I'm done with preparing you," Sebastian suddenly said in a slight dark tone and jerked his fingers out of him quickly. A hiss moved passed Claude's lips and a whimper soon followed with the feeling of being empty. He looked up at Sebastian with lusting eyes to see a glare looking down at him, but those pools of blood were still full of lust. "I've been preparing you for years. I'm done with it, Claude... I'm taking you now!" Sebastian declared and hissed softly as he positioned himself. He removed Claude's hand which was easy as Claude was eagerly waiting to be taken by the younger male.

Claude wanted this.

The older male was desperate to have Sebastian. He wanted to keep Sebastian as his own. Make him lust only after him. Make the other male love him just as much as he loved Sebastian. Claude wanted to be able to place the title 'boyfriend' on Sebastian instead of the current 'best friend'. But suddenly his thoughts stopped.

'I've been preparing you for years'?

A confused look came to Claude's face as he tried to wrap his mind around the information but it was short lived and he wasn't given much of a chance to figure the words out as Sebastian shoved his length inside the stretched entrance of Claude's backside. A squawk exited Claude's lips, muscles clamping down on the invading member inside of him. Sebastian gasped at the sudden tightness around him and he paused his advance, noticing he probably hurt Claude. He frowned and placed his hands on Claude's face who looked up at him panting and a slight pained look was on his face. "I... I'm sorry Claude," Sebastian frowned, looking genuinely concerned for the other male.

Claude smiled slightly and moved his own hands, taking hold of Sebastian's face, bringing him down and kissing him deeply as his body slowly relaxed. Sebastian did not move and kissed back, waiting for the okay. A downward roll of Claude's hips was sign enough to start and Sebastian shakily pulled himself back from Claude, then snapped his hips forward again. He himself moaned at the same time Claude did and paused for a moment before doing it again. Claude could tell the other was experimenting with this, like the virgin he was.

A pace with no rhythm slowly started with the younger male, showing just how inexperienced he was with this sort of thing. Claude found it almost laughable, but it felt good as well. Just the thought that it was Sebastian that was thrusting his dick inside of him chilled him in the most pleasurable way. That made up for how clumsily Sebastian's moves were.

"Nn... Ah... Claude... It's so hot," Sebastian huffed above him, gripping at the older males hips as his own hips thrusted against Claude, burying his shaft over and over within his depths. His efforts picked up and he thrusted faster into him, his head leaning back in pleasure. "It's tight..." Sebastian moaned, commenting Claude in the most lewd way. Claude made no response to his words though, accept his moans. Showing that he was being pleasured by this instead of answering him.

Claude rolled his own his hips down to meet Sebastian's thrust and got a moan in response as their efforts worked together. Sebastian shifted himself, Claude could only guess what he was trying to do and moaned aloud as the cock brushed over his prostate. Even though Sebastian was a sloppy virgin; Claude would give it to him that he know how to position himself to hit that area. The older male could feel himself slipping. His mind fogged up with lust and the pleasurable heat that coiled low in his gut.

Over and over again that sensitive area was hit with adequate accuracy. Sometimes it would simply pass over the spot, but that was enough to make him squirm and moan loudly. Claude's legs tossed up around Sebastian's hips and clung onto him while he thrusted his hips down to meet the other male. His head was leaned back in the bed moaning out for everyone to hear. Mostly the people living next door or down stairs... The man lived in an apartment complex. Alone in his flat. He only just recently moved here as well. Forced out of the orphanage at the age of 18 that wasn't too far away from the apartment complex, but Claude never went back there or dare look in the direction. But that is a story for another time...

Claude could feel himself getting closer and closer to his limit and called out to Sebastian time and time again. Each time he had, he received a hard buck of the younger male's hips that slammed into his abused prostate that was being pressed like a button. It felt so good... Claude's mind was a blur. His thoughts only cleared slightly when feeling a hand wrap around his throbbing maleness that slid between two hot bodies, but even that didn't last long as it was soon being stroked, cascading him even further into the depths of pleasure.

Muscles clenched and unclenched around Sebastian's hardness as Claude tried to last longer than he was going to but it was in vain... "Se-seba... Sebastian...! I'm going... I'm gonna cum..!" he warned. He felt the other male shudder above him and a groan slip his lips and then a call of his name as Sebastian already released. Claude's words sent him over the edge and he could feel the warm liquid being sprayed out inside of him. Though despite this, Sebastian kept moving, riding out his orgasm and a Claude kept moving as well, soon throwing himself off the edge as well, allowing his dam to finally burst and his liquid love erupted out onto the both of them. On their stomachs, partly Sebastian's chest and his own...

Claude's eyes closed as he breathed heavily, waiting for the other to collapse on top of him and smiled slightly when he had. Strong arms moved around the slightly smaller body above him and pet at short, ebony locks of hair on Sebastian's head who hummed softly in appreciation as he nuzzled his head into Claude's chest.

The two of them lay there like that for a while, basking in the aftermath of their copulation. What ran through Claude's mind at the moment was that he was happy to have Sebastian there above him. He was happy he was able to help the other blow off some steam and he was happy that he, out all people, out of all the women he's been with, he was the one that took Sebastian's virginity and he would take the anal virginity from him as well. The thought made Claude's chest swell with pride for some reason. He was glad to claim those things as his own.

A thought floated around his mind as well that this might be the only thing he wanted from Claude. Friends with benefits... The idea was appealing, but not exactly what Claude wanted. He wanted Sebastian to be his and his alone. He didn't want to share him, especially after this. A small hum moved through Claude's lips which caused Sebastian to look up at him from his chest.

"Sebastian..." Claude started and watched as a brow of the other male raise. "What... What are we now?" He asked nervously, looking off for a moment while asking the question then returning his gaze. He had to see the emotions that displayed on that face of his, otherwise he might play into a fools hand. He saw a look of slight shock come to his face then slight hurt but a smile soon came to it after. "I thought you would of known the answer..." Sebastian simply stated this then stayed quiet for a moment.

The silence stretched for a little longer before he spoke once again. "I wouldn't do this with just anyone, Claude, you are my first. You have my virginity in your hands. Something I only planned to give out to someone I loved. And... And that person is you, Claude. I gave it to you because I love you. I have for a long while now..." he sighed softly and put his face in Claude's chest once more, nuzzling it with his nose. "You're... I want to call you my boyfriend, Claude. Can I do that? Do you want me as that?" A he question his tone starting to drift off into a sadder tone, doubting himself that Claude would want him as such.

Silence moved through the room and Sebastian started to tense up when not receiving an answer. His head slowly rose to look Claude in the face with water building up in his eyes. Sincere emotion... Claude took hold of his face and brought him in for a kiss, a tender, affectionate kiss other than the heated ones they shared perviously.

"Sebastian... You have no idea how much I want that. I've wanted to call you that for such a long time..." he admitted and Sebastian's face turned red in a blush at the admission. He knew Claude wasn't lying and a smile moved over those soft lips of his. It was a wide smile. One full of happiness.

"Right then, from this time and on, we are officially dating, Claude," he said this and leaned down, hissing the older male hard on the lips before rolling off of him after pulling his softened member out of the hole it used. Claude shuddered at the feeling of Sebastian's cum leaking out of him, but he ignored it and rolled over onto his side to face the other male who then cuddled up next to him. Claude smiled softly and reached down, pulling the comforter over their bodies, situating the cover around them before wrapping his arms around his newly found lover and holding him close to himself and hummed when feeling slender, but strong arms move around himself.

They laid here like this, Claude absentmindedly petting at Sebastian's hair until he noticed the other fall asleep next to him. He only paused at his petting to smile and press a kiss to his forehead and then slide off his glasses to put one the nightstand. Once that was done, he situated himself once more and pulled Sebastian closer to himself and resumed petting his hair, combing his fingers through the dark locks until he too fell asleep.


End file.
